All of Me
by Phoenix Flower Techtress
Summary: Thor and Loki were the first of the Avengers to discover they were soul mates. However, unlike the others in the future, their newfound love does not spell happily ever after. Instead, it spells disaster, heartbreak, and most importantly, a betrayal. A betrayal so great, it will unleash a tidal wave of revenge and insanity that even these gods of legend may not be able to escape.


All of Me

Hekates_Blackest_Blood, Phoenix_Flower_Techtress

Summary:

Thor and Loki were the first of the Avengers to discover they were soul mates. However, unlike the others in the future, their newfound love does not spell happily ever after. Instead, it spells disaster, heartbreak, and most important of all, a betrayal. A betrayal so great, it will unleash a tidal wave of revenge and insanity that even these gods of legend may not be able to escape.

Notes:

This is the second installment of the Songs for My Second Half series. This chapter takes place three centuries before the events of Say Something, give or take. It relates the tale of Thor and Loki's relationship.

Warning: This story is male/male; Thor/Loki. If that's not your thing, you know where the back button is. You can show yourselves out, can't you? Great. Um, they refer to each other as "brother" throughout the chapter, because that's what they do, and at this point in time, they still believed themselves to be brothers. However, they are not really.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, as Disney destroyed that dream by snatching up the rights to them. Now, if only they would get a hold of X-Men and Deadpool so Fox will stop fucking them up. I, also, do not own the song All of Me. The rights to that go to John Legend and his record label people.

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Chapter 1: All of Me

Chapter Text

**All of Me**

It was against the law. Against everything they had ever been taught to believe. How did everything come to this? All these years of playing brothers, just to come crashing down around them when they discovered the truth of it all. They were not just mere brothers. They were Soul Halves.

**Asgard**

"My people! If I could have your silence!" Odin announced to the masses filling his mead hall. Once the Asgardians noticed their king, they fell silent. "Today, we honor my son Thor, the protector of Midgard, on the eve of his yearly defeat of the Jotuns!"

Cheers erupted from the crowded hall. Today was Thurseblot. On the full moon of January, at the height of the storm season, Thor could harness the power of a thousand storms to drive off the Frost Giants and the dreaded winter. Spring could once again return to Midgard.*

Odin raised his hands to silence the room. "At the stroke of Midnight, by Midgard's time, we shall raise our mugs, and toast to Thor's victory!" he declared, as was tradition.

"Hail, Thor!" hundreds of gruff voices filled the room.

Odin silenced the room, again, as he turned to address his favorite son.

Thor rose from his seat at the end of the long table, his place of honor for millennia. His wide, trademark grin spread across his face, but it wasn't real. Thousands of years, and nothing changed. Every year, the full moon would rise, everyone would gather in the mead hall to drink and fornicate in the corners. And every year, Odin would praise his name and make the same toast to his glory.

Thor was tired of the sameness. _'For Odin's sake, I am the god of thunder! Commander of the Skies, master of the lightning hammer, Mjollnir. I need unpredictability! Especially, on my own holiday…'_

"Thor," Odin's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He gestured for his son approach him.

The thunder god took a deep breath. _'Time to go.'_ He glanced over to his younger brother, Loki. He was only who understood; the only one who _cared_. Loki knew what it was to be a slave to everyone's expectations. The difference was, the people loved Thor and always expected greatness. Loki was disliked by the general public. Well known for his trickster nature, no one expected Loki to do more than embarrass the All Father.

Loki caught Thor's eye and sent him a reassuring look that was instantly replaced with his usual sneer. As far as the people knew, the two brothers rarely got along. This was partly true, as they were completely different people with completely different ideas and methods of doing things. However, whenever they were alone, they were the best of friends. Without the eyes of the people on them, there was no need to act their parts.

Thor's grin went wider at Loki's quick cover, as he turned to march up the stairs to his father. _'And so it begins, again.'_ He stood before the All Father and waited for the traditional speech.

Odin raised his hands above his head. "Thor Odin's Son, tonight you set forth to lat waste to the Jotuns and end the long winter. Only you, Mighty Thor, can allow spring to return to Midgard. Go now, my son, and invoke the power of the Storms to guide you in your battles." With that, he faced the mead hall, raised his mug, and bellowed, "The Mighty Thor!"

"The Mighty Thor!" the crowd shouted and cheered, their heavy voices shaking the rafters.

'_Let's get this over with, then,'_ Thor thought as he passed through the mead hall, out the door, and crossed the courtyard to Mjollnir's sanctuary. The magic hammer sat on a pedestal at the end of the pillared room. "Come now, Mjollnir, my old friend, and let us do battle together, once again," he said, reaching for the handle.

'_**Now, I know you ain't grabbing at me, boy. What was that earlier about you wantin' to change things up today? And, now, you just gonna carry on with your boring-ass routine? Uh-uh, I do not think so. Not while I have anything to say about it, and I always have all the say about everything.'**_

Thor grasped the handle and pulled, expecting it to lift easily off the pedestal. However, the ancient hammer would not budge. Confused, Thor tried again, and again, but to no avail.

"What is wrong, Mjollnir?" the god asked, his confusion only getting worse.

"Why are you talking to the hammer?" a familiar, snarky voice behind him suddenly said.

Thor turned to face his brother. He should have expected Loki to be behind this. "Loki, what have you done to my hammer?"

Loki's grin scrunched up, as his face mirrored Thor's confusion. "What do you mean, 'What have you done with my hammer'? As if I _could_ do anything to it."

Thor wasn't convinced. Loki had been studying sorcery since they were young boys. He was one of the most powerful sorcerers Asgard or Midgard had ever seen. Surely, he knew a spell that could block Thor's connection to Mjollnir. "Tell me the truth, Loki. I need my hammer to bring back Spring for Midgard, so undo your spell!"

Loki was taken aback by his brother's accusation. "Excuse me, my spell?!" he exclaimed. "Brother, what spell?"

Thor was becoming agitated. He jerked at the hammer again. "This spell," he grunted when Mjollnir did not so much as shift. Loki's jaw dropped. "I do not have time for your games, brother," Thor reminded. "I must push back the Jotuns, if Spring is to return to the Midgardians."

Loki's jaw snapped closed. "I am sorry, brother, but I did not do this thing. I have no spells capable of affecting Mjollnir, much less severing your connection to her."

The big Asgardian glared uncertainly at his little brother. The sorcerer noticed, and with a scowl spat, "Yes, because the god of Mischief lies. Well, sorry to say, my dear brother, but I wish I were. Even if I _did_ know a spell powerful enough to break your link with Mjollnir, I would not use it on Thurseblot, Thor! I may be the trickster, but I am also your brother, and I care about what is important to you!"

Thor sighed and leaned back against a pillar. "You are right. Forgive me, Loki," he apologized. _'But if this is not Loki's doing, then what is it?'_ He sighed again. "Do you have any ideas that might help me?" he asked. "I need the Storms to drive away the Frost Giants, but I need Mjollnir to summon the Storms."

The green clad sorcerer racked his brain for any knowledge he might have. After a few moments, his eyes widened and flitted over to his older brother. For a second, Thor thought he had caught a flicker of fear in Loki's eyes. But it was gone as quickly as it had shone through. Loki attempted to cover it up by jerking his gaze away from Thor's and continuing to think, but the older brother was not having it.

"Wait, Loki, I saw that look. What were you thinking?"

Loki refused to look at his brother. "It's nothing, really. I'll think of something else, just wait another moment." he deviated.

Thor shook his head. "There is no time, brother. If you have a solution, now, then we shall use it," he decided.

Loki's head spun to face his brother, his eyes wide and fearful. "You do not know what you are asking, brother," he warned in a low voice.

Thor stepped closer to Loki until he was standing mere inches away, doing nothing for Loki's odd nervous demeanor. "No, I do not. Even so, I no longer have the luxury to ask. So, please, my brother, what must we do? Is it a spell?"

Loki took a deep breath before answering, "It is a spell, but it is not like the spells of our culture, or of the humans who worship us… this type of magic relies on different rules…" He moved away from his brother, not being able to say this so close to him.

"I do not understand. What are these different rules? And why do I need to know about them?" Thor asked. Loki was acting so strangely, he was starting to become nervous about the whole thing.

"Because, with this type of magic, you have to be involved in the spell process in order to use the product," Loki answered, his anxiety causing him to talk faster. "We have to enchant an object to use the power of Lightning. We do that, and you can use it to do your whole 'put an end to winter' thing…" Loki trailed off. It was this last tidbit of information that was getting at him. How could he even mention this to Thor?

Loki's head jerked slightly when he felt Thor's large hand loosely clutch his shoulder. "You are leaving something out, my brother," he said while turning the young sorcerer. "Tell me what it is, Loki."

Loki gulped. _'Just get it over with.'_ he squeezed his eyes shut. "We have to sleep together, Thor." He opened his eyes.

Thor's eyes were huge as he relinquished his grip on Loki's shoulder and backed away. "Loki…"

Loki gave an exasperated huff, and stepped after him. Suddenly, his older brother's loss of confidence had boosted his. "Look, I know this is against our laws, Thor, and even if it were not, it would still be something we would never do as brothers. Nonetheless, you need this spell, my brother. I was simply stalling when I asked for more time to think of something different, I just did not want to say this. But, brother, this is the only spell I know that can help us…" he trailed off to wait for Thor's answer.

Thor knew Loki was right. He would not have even considered this solution had there been another way. _'But what if someone finds out?'_Incestuous relationships were forbidden on Asgard, and the punishments were always grave. If anyone were to discover the sons of Odin had… He closed his eyes in resignation. It didn't matter. They would deal with that after Thurseblot was over and done with. Right now, he had no choice. Spring had to come. The humans had dealt with the Frost Giants for long enough during their Ice Age all those centuries ago. If Thor did not hurry, that would happen all over again.

He opened his eyes. Loki was standing so close to him, now. He ran his eyes over his little brother's body for the first time. He was not unattractive. Far from it would seem. Every edge seemed to have curves, and every imperfection seemed perfect. How does that happen and no one seems to notice? Thor took a deep breath, and looked back into Loki's eyes. He could tell his brother was just as nervous about his as he was. This had to be done, might as well try to make it easier.

With that thought in mind, Thor leaned forward and brushed his lips over Loki's, for some reason hoping he wouldn't push him away. A sharp intake of breath was heard seconds before Loki started kissing back. Lips moved together fluidly, as if they were always meant to. A strange fire seemed to burn through them. Loki, caught in the moment, slowly slid his hand up Thor's chest to curl it around his neck, pulling him closer.

For a full minute their lips never parted. When Thor started running his hand down his brother's back, Loki suddenly remembered where they were. He quickly pushed himself away, instantly regretting it in the back of his mind. Trying to avoid eye contact, he advised, "Not here. We would definitely be caught, and I have the rest of the necessary prior ingredients in my chambers. The sex must be the final ingredient, if this is to work."

"Then let us make haste to your chambers. There is not much time," Thor stated, also avoiding Loki's eyes.

Loki nodded rapidly. "Y-yes, um, follow me," he stuttered out. This was happening so fast. He could hardly believe he was actually leading his own brother back to his rooms for sex. Nevertheless, with that statement, the brother's hurried out into the courtyard.

'_**Now, how's that for a switch, boy? Yeah, you better run! And don't you even think about showing that tight ass back in here if you ain't gotten some of that tail! I swear, I will knock you into next week. Damn straight.'**_

**Loki's Bedchambers**

Loki's chambers were lighter than expected. They were still dark, with decorative greens and golds, but there were small, glowing spheres hovering in the corners. However, with a wave of his hand, the spheres blinked out, except for two floating around a makeshift kitchen. Thor was still in such shock over how natural their kiss had been, that he failed to notice Loki trying to get his attention, around the fifth time his name was called.

"Thor!" Loki shouted, while trying not to be too loud. When his brother finally looked at him, he asked, "Do you have anything we can enchant? A statue, or a piece of jewelry, perhaps?"

The thunder god thought for a moment, before cringing slightly as he thought of the perfect object. "Brother, do you remember that time I dressed up as a bride, and you were my handmaiden, and we went to rescue Mjollnir from the Frost Giant Prymr?"* the question rushed out.

Loki's face lit up as the hilarious memory came back to him. "You mean, the time I had to come up with clever excuses on the spot every time you did something stupid, so you would not blow our cover?"

Thor started to protest, but Loki cut him off, "No, there will be no denying it. You, oh Mighty Thor, cannot act." Thor pouted, while Loki chuckled, "Anyway, what about it?"

Thor turned his head away in embarrassment. "I still have Freyja's necklace, Brisingamen…" he mumbled, but Loki's sharp ears understood.

He gasped in surprise. "You still have that? Brother, however did you manage to keep that? Freyja pitched a fit when we told her Prymr wanted her _and_ the necklace."

Thor grinned. "I did not mention it upon our return," he whispered. "She was so thrilled she did not have to marry that brute, Prymr that she forgot all about it. We could use that, could we not?"

"Yes, I suppose we could…" Loki considered. "Where is it?" he asked.

Thor's face fell. "In a small dresser by my bed. I will have to go ge-"

"No need," Loki cut in. The sorcerer mumbled something under his breath, and suddenly the amulet appeared in his hands. "Now, I just need…" Loki started mumbling random things, as he sifted through his ingredient cabinets. "Ah, here it is," he spoke these last words clearly as he pulled out a large, blue crystal. "This is a soul gem," he explained. "With the right spell, the gem allows me to convert the soul into an energy source inside the necklace. The catch is, the object will only work for the one who enchanted it, unless…" he stopped and looked at Thor, nervous again. "Unless, I form the purest connection with another person at the time of the enchanting," he concluded.

"The purest connection being love making, I take it? But why is it necessary?" Thor questioned.

Loki shrugged. "The magic itself is impure. It needs purity to keep it contained, and there is no greater purity than two people making love," he reasoned.

Thor nodded uncertainly. "I believe I understand, brother. To business, then. Where do we begin?"

Loki smiled nervously, and placed the amulet around his neck. "Come here," he beckoned.

Thor moved almost immediately, afraid to admit to himself how much he actually wanted this. Instinctively, he leaned in to capture Loki's lips again, but the sorcerer placed a hand on Thor's chest to halt him.

"Wait," he whispered. He held up the crystal so that the tip touched the amulet. In a low, breathy voice, he chanted, "Fus, Ro, Da!"*

The necklace glowed as a blue mist flowed into it from the gem. "We must hurry," Loki whispered hastily. His eyed snapped to Thor's. "Not much time for foreplay."

For reasons Thor would seriously question later, the thunder god didn't need to be told twice. Without hesitation, Thor pulled Loki flush against his muscled body and pressed their lips together fiercely. The same fire as before rushed through their systems, burning their lips and hands wherever they touched.

Thor ran a hand down Loki's side and gripped his hips, pulling them closer. It wasn't hard to notice the sorcerer's half hard member as it brushed against his own. A growl escaped his throat at fleeting friction. He needed more, so much more.

With effort, Thor managed to pull himself out of the mind blowing kiss long enough to start taking off layer after layer of Loki's clothing. Loki smirked and snapped his fingers. Thor was shocked as his armor's buckles suddenly snapped open, and his chest plate clamored to the floor. Not about to be bested, Thor dove back in for knee trembling kiss.

Loki wrenched his lips away and wrapped his lithe arms around his lover's neck. Desperately, he pressed his lips to Thor's ear to whisper, "I am so sorry, but we are almost out of time. You have to come inside me, now!"

In a flash, the two were sprawled out on the bed. Thor worked to undo the ties on Loki's leather pants to pull away the offending item. Loki slid his hands from Thor's shoulders all the way down to the great bulge tightening through Thor's own leather pants. His deft hands make quick work of those, allowing Thor's rock hard prick to rest in his light fingers.

The thunder god failed to stifle a moan from the amazing feeling of Loki holding him so gently. If just his still hand felt this wonderful, Thor couldn't even imagine what being inside him would be like. He couldn't afford to wait any longer.

Loki pressed a kiss to Thor's lips. "Take me, now, Thor," he whispered urgently against his lover's lips. "You have to take me, now. No preparations are necessary…" his head threw back as Thor's member slid against his. "Look at the necklace, Thor. The spell is almost complete," Loki pleaded through his passionate mewls and gasps, as he indicated the rapidly dimming glow of the amulet around his neck. His head came back up so he could lay chaste kisses on Thor.

"But, Loki, how are there no prep-"

"Just trust me, I will explain, later. Just do it, Thor!"

Thor was hesitant, but he had no choice but to trust his brother. His mind made up, Thor slid his hands through Loki's raven locks. He kissed Loki into Oblivion. Thor would have to ask about that, later.

Twenty minutes later, Thor rolled over beside his little brother. They stared up at the ceiling, unsure of what to do next. Finally, Loki did the only thing he could do.

"So, the spell worked," he said, sitting up. "You had best get moving, brother, if you wish to defeat the Jotuns by daylight." Loki pulled the necklace over his head and held it out to his older brother. Thor sat up and reached for the necklace, but Loki jerked it back, slightly. "Promise me you will be careful with it. This does not have unlimited powers like Mjollnir. The more you use this, the faster the charge will deplete. Eventually, the necklace will return to being an ordinary trinket."

Thor laughed, "Fear not, my brother, I will return safe, as usual." He hopped off the bed to collect his clothes.

Loki frowned at his actions. For some reason, Thor leaving so quickly just felt so wrong. _'I wish you did not have to leave,'_ he thought. But out loud, he suggested, "You should leave out the window." He gestured to his window. "We cannot allow anyone to see you are still here. Especially, if you are coming from my rooms."

They both fell silent. Loki's suggestion reminded them both of the huge secret they now had to keep. A dangerous secret with dire consequences if they were caught. Their eyes met. Never again. As amazing and as _right_ as it had felt, this could never happen again.

Loki was the first to break eye contact. "Well, what are you waiting for? You will be too late if you continue to linger," he reminded. _'Just leave already, please. Leave, so I may wallow in my regret alone.'_

Thor finished buckling his chest plate as he walked toward the window. "Of course," he responded. When he arrived at the window, he turned back to Loki. "I shall see you upon my return, my brother." Loki didn't respond. Thor took the hint, and disappeared out the window.

Once Thor left, Loki scanned the room, taking in his sex ruffled bed and clothes littering the floor. He took a deep breath. "Never again, my dear brother. Never again…"

**Courtyard, several weeks later**

With the Jotuns driven back, life appeared to be, more or less, back to normal on Asgard. Spring had returned to Midgard, and Mjollnir was working again. There was just one problem. Thor had hardly been able to think of anything else but that evening with Loki on Thurseblot. He couldn't even pass Loki in the hallway without imagining him writhing naked beneath him. Thor knew these thoughts were wrong, but he also knew they would never leave him.

Thor was no stranger to one night stands, whether it be with a man or a woman. But this time had been different; it had felt different. No god had ever made the Asgardian prince wanting to come back for more. And he'd be damned if he said he didn't, after that night.

Thor watched as Loki crossed the courtyard. They hadn't spoken since that night. The awkward tension between them seemed so close to becoming tangible, that people were starting to notice. Something had to be done. Asgardians are smart, if they were already starting to notice something was off between them, it would not be long until they became suspicious. However, even if they didn't catch on, Loki could hold onto things for an unnaturally long time. Thor couldn't have his brother not talking to him for a thousand years.

Thor was standing in Mjollnir's sanctuary as Loki neared the other side of the courtyard. Absently, he brushed his fingertips over Mjollnir's handle as he thought about what to do.

'_**Boy, why you letting him walk around like nothing happened? You just gonna let your love get away? Uh-uh, haeeel naw. You a man, ain't you? Stand up, and be a man, then. Take charge of the situation!'**_

No matter the consequences, this had to end. _'Just speak to him.'_

Summoning his courage, he called out, "Loki!"

Loki's shoulders tensed, but he kept walking. No way was he talking to Thor. Not just yet. Especially, out here in the open.

Thor grunted in annoyance, and stalked after him. This conversation was going to happen whether Loki liked it or not. "Loki!" his booming voice rang across the open space. Passersby turned to see what the older prince was shouting about, but lost interest once he'd disappeared inside. The princes were almost always fighting about something.

'Loki!" he bellowed again, as he followed his brother down an empty hallway.

Loki's pace quickened in his attempt to get away. Now was not the time for this. He was starting to think there would never be a time for this. How do you talk to your own brother about sleeping with him? _'What would I even say? "Hello, Thor, the other night was great, but can we forget about it now, please?" Forget about it? The memories are engrained into my very soul. They will surely never leave me…'_

"Loki!" Thor was catching up. _'Stop shouting my name, you great oaf! I am trying to not want you to slam me up against the nearest hard surface and-'_

"Stop!" Thor's hand latched onto his shoulder and pushed him up against the wall.

Loki's breath caught in his throat. _'Was not expecting that.'_ Once he'd caught his breath again, he growled at his brother, "Arrrgh! Damn you, Thor, let me down!" He struggled halfheartedly. As much as Loki wanted to be, he knew he wasn't completely opposed to this.

Thor's grip loosened slightly, but held. "Not until you listen to me," he said in a low voice.

Loki's eyes narrowed, but he stopped struggling and nodded in resignation.

Thor took a deep breath to gather his thoughts. "Loki, I should not have assumed that everything would simply return to normal after we…" The words fell silent between them. He pushed on, "Because, honestly, how could it, brother?" How could we do something so intimate, and not expect to relive the memories every time we shut our eyes? Or simply catch a glimpse of the other turning a corner… You cannot tell me you do not, brother. You would not avoid me if it were not so."

Loki sighed and shook his head. "You are right," he said slowly. "I cannot stop thinking about that night, either."

Relief washed through Thor as he relinquished his grip on Loki. "Then, what do we do? How do we get over this?"

Loki scowled. "I do not know, Thor," he replied tightly. Then he sighed and his face softened. "But, maybe…" He had been thinking about this for weeks, and as a mad genius, he was bound to come up with **something**. However unlikely the intended outcome might be. _'It's worth a chance.'_ "Maybe, we just need to 'get it out of our systems,' as the future Midgardians would put it…"

Thor was confused. "Loki, I do not understand…"

Loki stopped. "Brother, you know I practice in all forms of magic, including various forms of divinati-"

"No, Loki, what I mean to say is, I do not understand the phrase," Thor cut his younger brother off before he cold confuse him more with sorcery trivia.

Loki frowned. "Of course. Our main problem is that we have these memories stuck in our heads," he explained. "Perhaps, if we were to…" He averted his gaze. "If we repeated our actions, perhaps they will go away."*

The dots connected in Thor's head. "Meaning we need to sleep together, again."

Loki closed his eyes and shook his head. "Never mind, it is a silly plan," he said turning to walk away. "Probably, would not have worked, anyw-"

Suddenly, Loki was being slammed into the wall, again, Thor pressing his body close. "I was, actually, hoping for an excuse," he whispered, mere centimeters from Loki's lips. "Even if I had to create one."

Loki's eyes burned with a kind of lust as he stared back into Thor's. "Well, is that not convenient?" he hummed against Thor's waiting mouth.

The next thing either of them knew, Loki was shoving Thor down onto his bed, their lips locked in a passionate embrace.

Half an hour later found the lovers sprawled out on Loki's sheets, panting heavily.

"Do you think it worked?" Loki asked once he'd caught his breath enough to form words.

Thor shook his head. "No, I do not believe so. What do you think, brother?" he panted.

"It does appear to have been unsuccessful," Loki replied.

"Perhaps, we should try it again," Thor suggested nonchalantly.

"Yes, perhaps, we should," Loki hurriedly agreed, as the two met again in a desperate kiss.

That conversation occurred several times that night. The next morning, they finally had to admit that they couldn't just stop. The princes had been hooked since that first time on Thurseblot. All they could do now was figure out what to do about it.

"We cannot stop, now that we have dug so deep," Loki whispered. "But how can this continue past tonight?"

Thor suspected he had an answer, but there was still a question that had been on his mind since that first night. Until now, he had never had a chance to ask.

"Loki," he began, determinedly, "why do you never require preparations when we make love?"

Loki sat up almost instantly, shocked and slightly offended by Thor's drastic change of subject. "Excuse me, but what?" he scowled at his brother.

Thor gulped as he sat up, but didn't recant his question. Something had been weighing on his mind the past couple of weeks, and this evening all but cemented it. He just needed Loki's answer. Or, rather, his own reaction to Loki's answer.

"Just, please, answer the question, brother," he pleaded.

Loki hesitated at first, but finally relented, "I am the god of Mischief, brother. It is in my job description to cause trouble for others. Do you know the most effective method of doing so happens to be?"

Thor shook his head slowly.

Loki closed his eyes with an exasperated sigh. "Sex, Thor. The most effective method of causing trouble for others is through sex," he gritted his teeth. It was embarrassing, suddenly having to lay out his sex life before his brother. What would he think?

"Almost nothing can make a person more angered, stressed, upset, or anything of that sort, than knowing the person they love slept with someone else, or they betrayed their beloved by sleeping with someone else. And, after that, comes the new wave of self-disgust and guilt at the fact that they slept with Loki, the trickster. The lowest god on Asgard, if it were not for my status as a son of Odin."

Thor frowned at Loki's description of himself. He wasn't happy about it, but they could work on that later. For now, Thor waited for Loki to finish, although he was starting to realize where this was going.

Loki sighed. "I have sexual relations with many people, Thor, and I usually do not have time to bother with foreplay," he said in a defeated voice. "So, I simply take out the need for it," he explained. "I use a spell to keep me ready to go at a moment's notice." Loki had an uncharacteristic blush dusting his cheeks as he finished.

Thor took a moment to assess his feelings on his brother's revelation. He did not know what the right response was supposed to be. Right or wrong, all he did know was that the very idea of Loki being taken by anyone other than himself set his blood on fire.

Thinking it rather rude of his brother to space out on him, Loki huffed, "Excuse me, dear brother, but could you tell me what your point is, please? Or do you not have one?" He sat with his legs crooked out to the sides as he stared into Thor's thoughtful face.

The elder brother's brow furrowed as he took in the sight before him. Realization flashed across his face as he realized he wanted that sight, and nothing but that sight, for the rest of time. Thor reached up and stroked Loki's arms, using every ounce of his being not to grip him too tightly. He finally understood what was happening.

"Hello, Thor," the young sorcerer brought his lover's attention back toward his face. "What is it?" he questioned.

A wide smile broke across Thor's face as he nearly started laughing in his excitement. Carefully holding Loki's face in his hands, he said, "You are mine."

Loki blinked. "What did you say?"

Thor pressed their foreheads together as he continued, "You are mine, Loki. It is the only explanation. Why can I not stop thinking about you? Loki, I have never been with anyone that has engrained an unrelenting need to come back for more." His eyes were fiery daggers as he stared into Loki's green orbs. "Brother, you are mine, because the thought of _anyone_ touching you, but myself, makes my blood and soul boil in rage."

Loki's jaw dropped as Thor revealed his heart to him.

"You are _mine_, Loki," Thor repeated. "I cannot be without you, anymore, Loki. Not now, that I have found you," he whispered. "You are my Second Half, Loki. Never in my long life have I ever been more certain about anything, than I am about this. You are mine, Loki, and I am not willing to let you go."

Loki was speechless. _'Soul Halves? But they are not meant to occur between siblings,'_ he thought. Even so, it all made so much sense. To tell the truth, ever since Thurseblot, the thought of ever making love to anyone but his beloved Thor repulsed him to his core. _'Thor is the only one ever meant to touch me…'_

With nothing else he could do, The young sorcerer gripped Thor's neck and connected their lips in the most mind blowing kiss the lover's had ever shared. "I think you may be right," he breathed against Thor's huffing mouth.

Thor growled as he shoved Loki backwards onto the bed, slowly climbing over him. "Of course, I am right, my dear brother," he whispered seductively in Loki's ear, causing a shiver to roll through his body. "And from this moment on, no one else, be it god, man, or any living creature, can touch what is rightfully mine."

**Asgard-100 years later**

Thor stalked down a hallway deep in the palace, searching for his missing love. Loki had been acting strangely lately, and the older Asgardian prince could not for the life of him figure out why. Since they had discovered they were Soul Halves, there hadn't been much that they did not tell each other behind closed doors. However, Loki had been unusually silent about this, and Thor had given up asking. His brother would tell him when he was ready, he figured.

But it was different, now. Loki had taken to disappearing at random intervals, whether it be in a meeting with Father and his generals, drinking with the team, or simply alone with Thor. The people had always been distrustful of the trickster god, and his disappearances were beginning to up their suspicions. Thor had to find out what his little brother was doing before they began crying out for a blood hunt.

Upon passing an empty room long the south corridor, Thor stopped when he heard soft groans and whimpers coming from inside. Curious, Thor placed his ear against the door to decipher the sounds.

"_**Stop!"**_a voice suddenly cried.

***Bu-Bump*** Thor's heart skipped a beat. That was Loki's voice. _'What is happening?'_

"Aaagh! Please, make it stop! I cannot take it!" Loki screamed in terror.

_'Loki!'_ In a flash, Thor broke through the door to reveal Loki curled in a corner clutching the sides of his head, all the while screaming in agony. Pain and terror painted themselves across his brother's pale face.

Thor felt his heart clench at the sight. "Loki!" he cried, rushing to his screaming brother. Thor knelt beside Loki and placed his large hands over his Half's thinner, splayed fingers. He turned Loki's face up and looked into his torment filled eyes. "Loki, my love, what ails you? Please, tell me!"

Loki clenched his eyes shut and hid his face in Thor's hands in an attempt to hide his pain. He did not want his Half seeing him like this. However, it was futile. He couldn't stop screaming, and tears were rolling in torrents down his face, drenching Thor's hands.

Eventually, he managed to force out, "Thor… my head… someone… inside… my head…Aaaagggh!" Loki attempted to muffle the last scream by burying his face in Thor's shoulder.

That had only been the first time Thor caught his lover like that. Once the pain had subsided, Loki still had not wanted to talk. Even so, Thor managed to learn that this was not the first time this had happened. Someone had been torturing Loki for months, and the sorcerer had tried every spell he knew to keep them out. Apparently, whoever it was was far superior to Loki in the ways of magic.

More than that was the torture sessions were lasting longer. Thor would find Loki curled up and screaming several more times throughout the palace over the next few weeks. Every time, Thor would sit and hold his love until the pain stopped. Every time, they would sit for longer and longer.

"What do you need me to do, Loki? Speak to me, brother!" Thor would whisper, pleadingly, into his brother's ear. But, Loki would never say. Thor's pleas were met with only agonized cries, and when it was all over, utter silence. Whatever was happening to his little brother, he did not what Thor knowing about it.

That all changed when the attacks started becoming more… physical.

The hairs stood up on the back of Thor's neck. _'Something is wrong.'_ He quickly scanned the crowded room for his secret lover._ 'Not here. But something is amiss, I am sure of it.'_

Sneaking out proved to be more difficult for the thunder god, as everyone wanted to stop and talk, or brush his arm as a way of subtly begging him into bed. Not that it would work; Thor was wholly committed to his Second Half, whom he desperately needed to search for. Eventually, he managed to make it through the door without too many people noticing.

He raced through the palace to the deserted south corridor, where Loki seemed to go during an attack. "Loki!" he called out, knowing his love wouldn't respond, but would hopefully hear him and know he was coming.

Thor started as a crash sounded up ahead. "Loki!" he shouted, and took off down the hallway. More crashes seemed to be coming from a room at the end of the hall. As the thunder god closed in, he could hear Loki's screams on top of them. Except… _'Wait… That is not Loki!'_

Without thinking, Thor launched himself at the closed door, but to no avail. The door was sealed shut. Inside, Thor could hear the sickening voice of this new entity.

"Come, Loki, son of the tyrant. Come to me, and be free of these wretches who despise you," it beckoned. "You think you are a god here? You are _**nothing**_," it screeched as Thor continued to ram his body into the door. "You are nothing but a child playing tricks!"

"No, no!" Loki cried.

"Loki, open the door! Do not listen to his lies!" Thor pleaded.

"Thor!" Loki recognized his lover's voice. "Thor, I need you!"

The intruder cackled, "He is not here, child! You hear his voice only in your mind! No one is coming, Loki. You are alone."

"No, you lie! That cannot be true!" came Loki's muffled denial.

"Loki, it is I! Do not-"

"Fool!" Another crash accompanied by a strangled cry of pain broke through, as the assailant smashed Loki into some type of furniture. "It is true! It has always been true! You are alone here, Loki and you will always be alone. No one is coming for you. Not the great Odin who loves your brother more than he will ever love you, not Queen Frigga, who's kind heart forces her to pretend every day that she is not repulsed by your very existence!"

"Thor is here! Thor is always be here for me!" Loki managed to counter through his obvious pain.

"Thor? Thor?" the monster crowed.

The thunder god roared, "Araagh, Loki, shut your ears to his words of poison!"

"Your imagined Second Half?" it questioned with an audible sneer.

Loki's eyes widened as Thor continued his assault on the door.

"Ha! Yes, yes, I know all about that that. About all the sinful fantasies you harbor for your older brother? About the world you have created, in that lonely and hated head of yours, where he actually loves _**you**_?"

Loki clamped his hands over his ears. "Be still, your viper's tongue! Thor's love for me is real!" he tried so hard to hold his faith.

Thor continued to beat on the door. "Loki!" he growled fiercely, "just let me in!"

"Witless shrew!" the intruder threw Loki against the wall. "He cannot love you! How could he love you? You, who hides in the shadows mixing odd concoctions and playing with a power he can never understand. You, the little **whore** who would bed anything that moved, whether it be two legged, four, or none!"*

"Stop!" Loki choked out a sob.

"You, who weeps like a woman, is not deserving of his love! Not here! Not like this! But, if you come to me, now, he would grovel at your feet like the dog he is!"

"Loki, he is lying to you, my love. I am here, and our love is real! Open the door, and you will see!" Thor was desperate for his Half to see the truth. "Please, just open this door, Loki!"

"But, Thor, how can you be there? How can I possibly know that you are not simply in my head?" Loki clutched the sides of his head and squeezed his tear flooded eyes shut. "How do I know you are real?"

"Exactly, now you are understanding, chil-"

"Be silent, you monster!" Thor raged. "Loki, you must trust that my love, our love, is real," he pleaded. "Open this door, Loki, you are more powerful than he will ever be! Just open the door, and I will be here. I will always be here!"

Loki felt his head starting to clear slightly, as he pushed through the thick veil of magic filling the room. "All of you?" he asked.

Thor stopped banging the door at those small, yet enormous words. "Yes, Loki, all of me." He pressed his forehead against the door, desperately trying to will his strength through the door to Loki.

Loki's eyes snapped open as he finally broke through the veil. He looked up to see a dark, hooded figure flickering before him.

It growled, "Do not defy me, Loki!"

Loki flung his arm toward the door with an angry yell, "Get out of my head! AAAAGGGHHH!" And the door swung open with a slam.

When the door slammed open, the room was empty, aside form Loki and pieces furniture that had been smashed to bits. Loki's attacker had vanished.

"Loki!" Thor shouted as he rushed to his Half's beaten form curled up in a pile of broken wood. "Loki…" He lifted his lover into his arms.

Loki jumped once he realized Thor was holding him. Ashamed, he tried to push himself away.

"No, Thor, stop! Do not touch me; I am poison to you!" he pleaded, as he urgently tried to hide himself in his arms, but his aching muscles wouldn't allow it.

"Loki, that is not true," he denied. "Nothing that thing told you is true."

Loki shook his head violently. "Of course, it is true, Thor. Every bit of it is rooted in truth," he argued. "Father is disgusted by me. I see it in his face every time he looks at me. Mother always averts her eyes when I walk into the room, and then immediately hides it with a smile. Do not think I do not notice."

Thor shifted closer to Loki in concern. What would possess his brother to believe such things?

"No, Loki, Mother and Father love you; you are their son. And the other things he said…"

"Are based on facts," Loki said without hesitation.

"Loki.." Thor tried to cut in, but his lover was not done.

"Thor, stop," he turned his head away. "Thor, before we began sleeping together, I would keep myself wet and ready to be taken by anyone at a moment's notice."

Thor shut his eyes. He remembered. It had been the one thing he'd asked Loki to change since their secret relationship started. He wanted it understood that Loki was his, and only his, now.

Loki let out an exasperated sigh. "I was a whore." He shook his head. "A filthy whore," he repeated, quickly rising to his feet. "How could you possibly love _**me**_?" Loki ran out of the room before Thor could answer.

"Loki… Loki!" Thor shouted, instantly jumping up to go after him. "Loki, wait!"

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_ _Drawing me in and you kicking me out?_

Thor rushed out the door and into the hallway. Up ahead, Loki was already rounding the corner at the end of the hall. "Loki, come back!" he called again as he took off after him.

_I got my head spinning Nokidding _ _ I can't pin you down_

This was all so confusing for Thor. How could Loki even question his love for him? What had that thing been doing to him all these months?

_What's going on in that beautifulmind? I'm on your magical mystery ride._

If Thor knew anything, it was that he was so in love with Loki. What had happened to convince him of that, he wasn't sure.

_And I'm so dizzy Don't know what hit me But I'll be alright_

Thor ran up a set of steps, just as Loki's long vest fluttered around the bend.

_My head's under water But I'm breathing fine_

'_**Damn you, Loki, please stop and speak to me!'**_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Thor reached out and grabbed Loki's vest before he could get too far ahead.

_Cause All of Me Loves all of you_

He twisted his little brother around, placing one hand on his hip, and the other on his waist.

_Love your curves and All your edges All your perfect imperfections_

"Loki, just stop," he whispered. "Everything that creature told you was a lie."

_Give your all to me I'll give my all to you_

"Have you forgotten, my love? We are Soul Halves, Loki. Forever."

_You're my end And my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning_

Loki couldn't look at his lover. "But, Thor, be reasonable. How do we even know that? Soul Halves are not meant to occur between siblings, that is why this is forbidden. What if we are simply confusing blind lust for love?"

Thor pressed a finger to Loki's lips to shush him. "There is no confusion in this, Loki. I love you," he insisted. "This cannot be blind lust, because I love every single part of you. Your smile," His finger brushed over Loki's lips. "Your eyes, all of your edges that seem to curve, and your curves that appear to have edges," Thor's hands found their way back to Loki's hips. "And every single imperfection that just makes you even more perfect in my eyes."

Loki's moistened at Thor's words.

Thor continued, "If our love is forbidden because our Souls cannot make one, then I say that the laws are wrong. They are wrong, Loki, because I cannot think of any other way that I could spend eternity, then by giving every part of me to you every single day."

_Cause I give you All of Me And you give me All of you, oh_

Tears trickled down Loki's face as Thor's words sunk in. "Damn," he cursed as he tried to hide his face to keep Thor from seeing them.

Thor shook his head slowly and took his lover's face in his hands. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

_How many times do I Have to tell you, Even when you're crying You're beautiful, too?_

Thor wrapped Loki in his arms and pressed his lips to his forehead.

_The world is beating you down I'm around through every mood_

"You are everything to me, Loki. You are what drives my thoughts."

_You're my downfall, you're my muse My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues I can't stop singing, it's ringing In my head for you_

To prove his point, Thor immediately wrapped Loki's mouth in a heart stopping kiss.

_My head's under water But I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Once getting over the initial shock of the kiss, Loki slowly wrapped his arms around Thor's neck.

_Cause All of Me Loves all of you Love your curves and All your edges All your perfect imperfections_

Thor gripped tightly on Loki's hips, never wanting to let them go.

_Give your all to me I'll give my all to you_

Loki pressed his hips flush against Thor's body. Thor was right. He couldn't think of any other future, either. This was definitely how things were meant to be.

_You're my end And my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning_

Finally, their lips separated, but they didn't want to let go just yet. The lovers stood there with their foreheads pressed together, and their arms wrapped around one another.

_Cause I give you All of Me And you give me All of you, oh_

Thor's eyes snapped open when he realized they were now standing before his bed. Loki was looking up at him with hope in his eyes. Relief washed through Thor as he realized his Half was back to normal, and without hesitation, he eased Loki back onto the bed.

_Give me all of you Cards on the table We're both showing hearts _

"Loki, I swear to you, I will never leave you, or stop loving you, no matter what happens," Thor breathed into his lover's ear.

_Risking it all Though it's hard_

Loki arched his back as Thor pressed hot kisses down his neck. "No matter what, Thor? You swear?" he whimpered.

Thor lifted Loki up by the waist to press his lips into his throat. "I swear," he promised with a hard finality in his voice.

_Cause All of Me Loves All of You_

Thor untied Loki's vest, so he could gingerly slide his hand inside to rest on his love's heated skin.

_Love your curves And all your edges All your perfect imperfections_

Loki's nimble fingers unbuckled Thor's chest plate without fumbling, and expertly slid it off his lover's body onto the floor.

_Give your all to me I'll give my all to you_

Their lips met in a kiss so full of love, it was hard to tell where Loki ended and Thor began.

_You're my end And my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning_

Loki ran his fingers through Thor's smooth locks.

_Cause I give you All of Me_

Remembering Loki's painful ordeal from before, Thor managed to drag himself away long enough to pull the covers over them. Loki kissed him in silent appreciation, as the lovers simply lay there drinking in their love.

_And you give me All of You, oh_

Notes:

And so begins the chronicles of Thor and Loki. I hope you all enjoyed it. Was anyone confused about the underlined bold bits? I'm not sure if it's obvious enough what it is doing there, so let me know if you are confused.  
*Thurseblot is an actual holiday on the Norse calendar, no idea if it is still celebrated in the Nordic states.  
*In Norse mythology, the Jotun King Prymr stole Mjollnir while Thor slept, and refused to return it unless the goddess Freyja was given to him as a bride, and he got her necklace, Brisingamen. Long story short, Thor dressed up as Bride Freyja, Loki dressed up as "her" clever handmaiden, and they successfully retrieved Mjollnir.  
*Soul gems are magical crystals in the Elder Scrolls game series. "Fus, Ro, Da" is a dragon shout from the fifth game, Skyrim, called Unrelenting Force.  
*It's like when you get a song stuck in your head, and you're supposed to listen to it all the way through in order to "get it out of your system."  
*In Norse Mythology, Loki is the very heart and soul of the definition of pansexual. He is known to have had sex with most of the gods (including Thor in the guise of a woman). You may have noticed pop culture references on tumblr/facebook about Loki fucking a horse. He did; in fact he donned the form of a mare and birthed a stallion's son. Loki has four known sons (I only know three), one is and eight legged horse, one is a giant snake, and the most well known is a wolf named Fenris, who will eat Odin on Ragnarok (Norse Apocalypse), only to be killed by Thor shortly after.


End file.
